


almost there

by pepperedfox



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/pepperedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy KidoKano smut. Teenagers being really stupid about sex. No, really, that’s all it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost there

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Kano stretched it, twisted it, and let go of one end.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

The condom made a sharp noise as it slapped his hand. Over and over again he did this with the focus of a restless toddler until Kido walked back into the kitchen, hoisting groceries onto the table. He leaned over, waving the box.

"Hey, hey. This wasn’t the color I wanted, Leader!"

Shooting him a dirty look, Kido snatched the open box of condoms from him. Before he could open his stupid mouth again, she smacked him on the head with it and stuffed it back into a bag. “The table’s where we eat, moron,” she said. “Don’t open it around here.”

"Eh, Kido really wasn’t listening when I was talking to her earlier, huh?" With condom-covered finger Kano tapped her on the nose, making her yelp. "I wanted yellow this time! ‘Yellow’s my favorite color,’ I told Kido. ‘Yeah, I’ll get it,’ Kido said. ‘I’ll remind you,’ I said, and I did, but even though I did—!"

A head of cabbage slammed into his face before he could say anymore. Kido, face bright red, shoved as hard as she could despite his muffled protests. “D-Don’t touch me with that! Anyway, what’s with that ungrateful attitude?! It was embarrassing enough to go into that section by myself! I couldn’t even go to the cashier, ahh, it was such a pain, I had to hide it in my pocket and walk out with it because you’re a lazy brat!”

The cabbage dropped to the ground. Kido ducked down to pick it up, ready to shout more when Kano stopped her halfway with a kiss.

His mouth was warm. This close, she could smell the soap he used. It was a pleasant scent, and his hand on her shoulder was firm.

She punched him in the gut.

When she finished putting away the groceries, Kano had recovered from the blow. Even though it must’ve hurt, he still smiled as he leaned against the wall. “Was it that bad of a kiss?” he asked.

It hadn’t been. Even so, Kido sighed, rubbing the back of her head. “It was terrible because you were trying to use it as an excuse,” she said.

"—ah, so, so, if I were to get a do-over…"

She pushed his face back, unamused. “I have dinner to prepare.”

"Kido’s so mean…!"

—

It had happened without much thought. In one moment he sat by her on the bus, their shoulders brushing against each other on a heated August day. And in the next he had suddenly caught her mouth with his in the midst of a dreary December rain.

Nothing changed. He was still Kano and she was still Kido. When he joked about how nice her new shampoo smelled, she always kicked him in response. He remained ‘the idiot,’ she remained ‘Leader.’ The pleasant days of their small family went on.

Sometimes, she felt guilty, remembering their old family photos. He’d always been her best friend, but he became her brother afterwards. She’d been expected to treat him like that from now on, even if they weren’t truly related by blood.

But those thoughts were always tucked away whenever he brushed her hair behind her ear. His hands, surprisingly rough despite their smooth appearance, made her skin buzz pleasantly. When they sat like this, her body still damp from the shower with his mouth against her neck, arms around her waist, she relaxed.

"Seto said he’d be late."

"Yeah. He told me."

"And Kido’s calmed down, hasn’t she?"

She could feel his mouth curling into a smile against her nape, soft as a cat’s nose. It irritated her. But what irritated her more was how it made her heart beat faster.

Whatever they had between them, it was _unfair_ , because Kido was sure that Kano cheated with his eyes. When she touched his cheek, it felt hotter than his calm face should’ve been. Even as she let him see those embarrassing parts of her she tried tucking away, he hid behind too-smooth skin that she ran her fingers over.

Kano laid down on the bed, Kido sitting aside him. Both their pants were tossed to the ground, the brisk night air raising goosebumps on their bare skin. She traced the contours of his legs, watching his expressions closely, but his smile disclosed nothing.

"Wow, Kido’s pretty red."

"Shut up." She pressed down on a spot where she knew she had hit him earlier—right here, near the thigh—and felt him wince a little. Before he could crack a joke to throw her off-guard, Kido leaned over him. Her face hovered above his, close enough to feel the exhale of his breath, hair falling down like a gentle curtain around him.

Kano stared back at her. His eyes had always been strange, sharp and gleaming like a cat’s instead of a human’s roundness. It always made him seem like he was plotting something, laughing behind their backs. They were part of his mask just like every part of him was.

Her thumb moved up from his thigh to between them, applying light pressure.The involuntary hitch of breath she received gave her mild satisfaction. “I trust you,” Kido said. “So it’s only right that you do the same for me.”

Kano laughed. It was an annoying, melodious noise that rose and fell like a bird’s trill. “I can’t even trust Leader to buy the right colored condoms,” he answered with a grin.

She shifted her hand and gave a squeeze, earning another sharp inhale from him. He’s always been a pain, ducking and dancing just past her understanding. With him it’s always a game to figure out what he was thinking. But, to be honest, Kido would be a liar as well if she said it wasn’t a _little_ fun to chase him.

"If you can’t trust me then I guess that means I should stop." Kido’s palm pressed against the bulge in his boxers, looking him dead in the eye. Still, that smug smile didn’t waver. He knew how this worked.

"Ah, what’s Kido doing, then?" His chest rose and fell, breaths coming out a little too quick. No matter how well he tried to hide it, she could feel him. When she gave a small rub his toes curled for a fraction of a second. "It doesn’t seem like she’s planning to quit."

"You’re terrible at talking to girls."

It’s her turn to kiss him, cutting off his response. He tried to say something when she pulled away—something about how good she’s become at kissing—but she doesn’t give him the chance. She pressed her mouth against him, long and hard until they have to gasp for breath when they break off. His hands clutched at her shirt, bunching the fabric in his fists, sighing when she pulled away. Kido toyed with the hem of his shirt, trying to think of something cool to say.  
  
"You look stupid in these."  
  
Silence, save for their soft breathing. Kido swallowed.  
  
"Y-You’d look better naked," she muttered.  
  
Kano, eyes crinkling at the edges, let his head fall back as he covered his mouth, shoulders shaking. Red from embarrassment, she jerked him up by the collar and kissed him again to shut him up.  
  
His laughter melted under her mouth, winding down to a softer hum. His lips felt just as warm as his voice, familiar and comforting. Cautiously, she let go only to feel his hands twining and squeezing hers. It was becoming dizzying to have him near her, her heart racing from that same heady rush that burst through her at a mission’s end, exhilarating and addicting.  
  
Kano doesn’t resist as she yanked his hoodie off by the sleeve. Rid of his clothes he seemed so much _smaller_. The slopes of his wrists she traced were bony, slender. Without the bagginess of his hoodie to cover him, how he slumped against the wall only emphasized how _normal_ he really was. In her head he’d always been an ever-moving force encompassing everything with his loud presence. He was always there in some way, as ordinary and powerful as the sun. She’d forgotten how ordinary he could be.

"—all, Kido?" His hands were sliding under her shirt, his voice coming to focus. Kido blinked.

“Huh?”

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"… sorry."

"Pfft, were you getting lost in my eyes? That’s so cliche."

"If you keep talking like that I won’t kiss you at all! Anyway, you were the one who brought it up…!"

But the closer she was to him, the less the cold bothered her. So she sat in his lap, facing him, doing her best to keep a cool and unaffected front. He hooked his thumbs beneath her bra straps, sliding them down her shoulders. The rest of their clothes soon followed, tossed aside without thought.

She wasn’t as shy as when they first started. When Kano pulled down her bra to expose her small breasts, Kido didn’t blush to her credit, though her face buzzed when he kissed the patch of scarred skin above them. His laugh tickled against her neck and she squeezed her eyes closed, thinking of how irritating and fetching it sounded.

His mouth traced up to her collarbone, nipping and sucking at the skin. She let her hands wander, sliding from his chest to the warm stretch of skin between thigh and groin. She scratched lightly with her nails, feeling the muscles beneath tense.

They had to keep quiet. Mary, after all, was still home. It was a part of the game, an extra thrill they both got, seeing who would slip up the most. Kido lost last time, but she won’t going to lose again. As long as she kept him occupied and focused on her—

His lips were moving beneath hers, soft and fast, words escaping him breathlessly. Kido pressed her knee between his legs in response, gently applying pressure, just enough to feel him squirm in anticipation. His hands slid up and along her breasts, tracing slow circles with the tips of his fingers. When she tugged at his earlobe with her teeth, she heard him mutter something close to her name.  
  
"Speak up," Kido said, voice low.

"Kido has to make me," he answered and _smirked_ of all things, even though she was practically pushing him against the wall with her leg on his hardening cock.

The bastard. If he wanted to make it difficult, she’ll do the same for him.  
  
Taking in a breath to steady her nerves, Kido slid her hand down his chest, brushing over his nipple. She moved her leg, giving her room to reach down. Kano grabbed her by the arm but her fingers were already brushing the tip, making him shudder. He tilted his head up, letting her mouth over his neck. “That’s barely anything,” he murmured.  
  
"Liar."  
  
He huffed out a laugh and hooked his leg behind her to keep her close. Even in the darkness she could tell how flushed his face was when he pressed her hand against his cheek, feeling the heat radiating from it. It burned her own skin, making it buzz with anticipation. “If Kido wants to hear me she’ll have to do much, much better,” he said.  
  
Gently, she rubbed the pad of her thumb over the head until she elicited a moan from him. With a grin she kissed his forehead.  
  
"I think I’m doing fine.”  
  
Realizing that he was losing, he moved faster and she matched his pace. When his hands slid up her thighs she tugged at his hair and pumped a little harder. But he wasn’t to be deterred, even as he panted. His tongue swirled around her nipple, fingers sliding down and between her legs. The sensation jolted her, making her gasp. Something hot and heavy twisted in her lower stomach and her legs instinctively moved closer.  
  
She muttered his name and he muttered hers, his mask breaking to let her catch that glimpse of red in his eyes and face. They were moving fast, too fast. Her fingers dug into his shoulder as she slid her hand up and down along his shaft, biting down on her lip to keep herself from moaning. His hands were all over her, inside her, around her, tracing her skin with a wet and warm touch that sent heated shivers through her body. She rocked in his lap, their kisses messier and needier, barely anything more than panting mouths meeting each other.  
  
"Kido, c’mon, hurry up—" His voice was bordering on a whine. His fingers slid out with a slick sound, making her squirm. It felt empty without that bit of pressure, something that was unacceptable.  
  
She pressed her forehead against his, murmured, “The condoms.”  
  
Beneath her, Kano ceased moving. Slowly, the meaning of the phrase hit him. “… ah.”  
  
She looked at him, at the apologetic smile and his reddening face, and groaned. “… you left them in the kitchen, didn’t you?”  
  
"Well, well, I was distracted by Leader, you know.”  
  
Unbelievable. “I have to do everything for you.” Frustrated, she shifted off. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ah, there’s nothing wrong with a handjob."  
  
"Don’t say it so casually like that! You know we planned this. You messed up, so you have to wait."  
  
"What?! That’s cruel, that’s so cruel of you, leaving me like this!”  
  
"It’s terrible for me too, idiot! You’re not the only one who’s… who’s turned on! If you took care this wouldn’t have happened!”  
  
"Wow, Kido’s so angry— owowowow! Hitting me there is going too far!”  
  
"Shut up and come with me!"  
  
—  
  
 _Snap snap snap._  
  
Mary, having found a box of strange, colored balloons in one of the grocery bags, realized she could twist and tie them into bracelets. For some reason, when she offered Leader one, she turned beet red, spluttering as Kano cackled behind her.


End file.
